


Shaken

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy and Flynn have been apart, but, since the mission in their undercover kiss, things have not been the same.





	Shaken

“It’s good to be back,” Lucy said quietly into the silence of the room, her fingers not once stopping their movement between the strands of his hair.  
Garcia lowered his book to his chest but didn’t look at her, just waited for a moment before speaking. “Yes, it is”  
Undeniably there was something in the air, more to her words than it showed.  
“I missed you” she confessed in a quiet whisper, it almost wasn’t there.  
Still, there it was.  
Her hand stopped moving.  
A confession that could be seen as sweet, but that he knew held more weight than she probably would be comfortable with right now.  
“Yeah, I missed you too” he muttered back.  
A mission had had them separated, it was probably the first time they had a proper conversation in days. The mission had been tough and being apart didn’t help at all. Perhaps they were too used to being around each other.  
Her hand started stroking his hair again. He couldn’t tell if it was out of nervousness or not.  
“This isn’t smart” she sounded almost afraid to say it.  
Garcia laid the book on the floor and turned to look up to her. Lucy met his gaze, her own reading forgotten.  
He wanted to kiss her and she knew it. The mind reading between them now something not unusual.  
She wanted to kiss him too. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t done it before.  
It had started with an undercover kiss on the Old West, which somehow turned into them casually kissing each other in different times and places. Either out of joy or grief, sometimes just because they felt like it. They had never been so close.  
“Should we talk about it?” Flynn asked.  
“Probably, just… not now” Lucy said.  
Something in her eyes made him sit up and face her.  
Her book fell to the ground when he kissed her, her hands reaching for the back of his neck to pull him closer. This would not be the first make-out session.  
The historian shifted on the bed and soon he was over her.  
She let out a sigh when his lips touched her neck, moving down her chest.  
From the first time they kissed she had felt it, that feeling like a lightning spreading down her body, making her pulse quicken and her breathing change, creating a needy ache between her thighs, each movement of his hand on her skin making her warmer. Saying a whole lot about the effect he had on her.  
Garcia faced her, asking for silent permission before his hand slipped under the fabric of her blouse. His fingers leaving a burning trail wherever they touched.  
“Lucy…” his hoarse voice muttered as his fingers played with the front clasp of her bra.  
“Yes, yes” she whispered back.  
A gasp turned into a moan when she felt the warmth of his mouth cover her breast. She felt a need to cry out at the feeling. She was burning.  
The historian took one of his hands on her own and guided it down. Flynn let go of her breast, kissed her once more before groaning and locking eyes with hers.  
He could feel her, warm and wet at his fingers. Add to it the fact that her own hands reached under his pants and over his underwear to cup him.  
The former NSA kissed her hard, distracting her enough to get her hands together and trapped under his grip, giving himself the chance to tease her core more freely.  
“Please… Please…” Lucy whispered, legs pulling him closer, even if he was too dressed for her tastes.  
He pumped in and out of her, while his mouth teased and tasted whatever piece of flesh he could reach. Soon he had her legs shaking and her mouth panting.  
She fell apart on his arms with a gasp, the last thing she felt was his teeth scraping the tender skin of her breast. Then there was just the pulsation all over her body.  
There was no better word than ‘loving’ to describe how he was watching her recover, placing a kiss or two in her head or her arm as he did.  
Back from her high, Lucy found him still frustratingly dressed.  
“No” he muttered before she could even say anything. A smile growing on his lips when he saw her surprise. “Enough for now”  
“But you--”  
“I’ll be fine”  
There was some knocking on the door.  
Calm as ever, Flynn got up. He did have to pause to adjust his pants before answering, opening just enough to get his head out.  
Lucy waited anxiously until he closed the door and turned to her.  
“Jiya. Dinner is ready” he said simply.  
She sat up with a nod, saw him look down.  
“I think she might have seen us in a vision” he commented, then looked at her in time to see the historian freeze.  
“Why?”  
“She wasn’t really looking at me and her cheeks were flushed, still she sounded as if she had rehearsed her announcement.  
“Oh”  
“Yeah… I don’t think she’ll say anything, though”  
“I don’t either, but…” a sigh.  
“This will be interesting”  
“Are you coming?” she asked getting up, working on her clothes.  
“I’ll need a moment” he confessed and Lucy felt her cheeks going red.  
“Okay, I’ll meet you there”  
“Okay”  
Flynn managed to take a calmer breath after she left.


End file.
